bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Water, Water, Everywhere
Water, Water, Everywhere is the second episode of the first season. Plot Bear and his friends are interacting with water in this episode --- be it real or imaginary. Ojo, for example, is pretending to sail a ship in the living room. Pip and Pop join her in the fun. Bear contemplates some questions of his about water --- just what shape it is and why it's so wet. He finds Tutter in the kitchen trying to get some water of his own. He's trying to build something to make his way to the sink, but Bear helps him by giving him a lift. Bear also finds Treelo in the bathtub playing with bubbles. When the bubbles start to overflow, Bear has him pull the plug, but he's worried he'll go down the drain. Bear assures him that the drain is only for water (and bubbles). When the drain goes down, Treelo is happy about the drain not taking him in it. Treelo also asks Bear to give him a ride on Bear's back. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells the song of "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". Then goes up to the attic to go see Luna. They both greet each other. She said she is just fine, then asks how was everything today. He said it was fun, they played with water all day. She says is there anything more soothing than water. He notes that Ojo was pretending she was in the ocean sailing on a boat. She notes that Ojo has a wonderful imagination, she hoped she didn't get the furniture all wet. He chuckles. He told her it was just pretend. He also told her about Tutter having trouble reaching the faucet, but Bear gave him a hand. She says what a good friend he is. He thanks her. She also asks about what Treelo did. He tells her that Treelo was having fun in the bath, but was a little afraid of drain. She says that the drain is only for water, and water really isn't anything to be afraid of, it's a wonderful thing. He says "true." She says she hates to go, but it is time for her to get back up into the sky and cast her glow up on the ocean. Then they sing the goodbye song. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Treelo * Tutter * Pip * Pop * Shadow * Luna Songs * Oh, Water, Water, Water & Need a Little Help Today (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Trivia *This episode teaches about water. *This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids talk about some of the shapes that water takes on. These include raindrops, drops from a sprinkler and waves. *Tutter uses various boxes in his attempt to construct something to help him reach the faucet. Some of the boxes being used are Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Froot Loops, and Nabisco's Ritz Bits. The letters of the brand's name on the boxes are somewhat obscured. *This is the first appearance of Treelo in his no longer toddler model. *Hope Allen & Susan Kopensky are credited as Production Staff in this episode. Eugene Meienhofer, Jason Horn, Steve Garner, Jim Washburn, Keith Conod, Jack Cooke, Mark Cox, Pascal Grieco & Chris Myers are credited as Technical Team and will be in the later episodes. The next episode will star Jim Kroupa. Credits *Water Water Everywhere (Credits) Gallery Water, Water, Everywhere Title Card.jpg|Title Card Episode Video Releases * Sense-Sational * Hong Kong VCD * Home is Where the Bear Is (Hong Kong DVD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes